La Reunión de los Niños Elegidos
by DesolateGalaxy
Summary: Han Pasado años desde la última vez que los niños elegidos de la primera generación se habían reunido, las puertas al mundo virtual se habían cerrado hace cuatro años y desde entonces no ha habido comunicación entre ellos y sus compañeros digimon. Al parecer un antiguo enemigo tiene relación con esto.
1. La Reunión de los Niños Elegidos

La Reunión de los Niños Elegidos

7 de Marzo 2015, Han pasado varios años desde que la primera generación de niños escogidos viajó por primera vez al Digimundo. Desde hace 4 años las puertas al mundo de estos monstruos digitales se cerraron y no han tenido contacto alguno con los chicos.

—Señores espectadores el partido sí que ha sido apretado para ambas escuadras que han llegado pero no han concretado, Odaiba FC vs Kyoto AC por el Torneo Nacional de Japón, el ganador recibirá un cupo para participar en el prestigioso torneo internacional de la Asian League—decía el relator.

Faltaban un minuto para el final, el balón estaba en posición de Odaiba pero la cerrada defensa de Kyoto impedía que los jugadores se acercaran, hasta que un pase en profundidad es recibido por Tai Kamiya quién corre los últimos metros tirando un potente tiro que se cuelga en el ángulo del arquero rival. Gol de Odaiba FC quiénes se consagran campeones y todos abrazan a Tai quién también recibe el premio al goleador del Torneo.

Los padres felicitan a su hijo pero en la mente de Tai estaba el recuerdo de Agumon y sus amigos a los que no ve hace mucho tiempo. Luego el Director Técnico le da una sorpresa a Tai que él acaba de ser nominado para representar a la Selección Nacional de Japón debiendo partir al día siguiente a Osaka.

Al día siguiente Tai se despide de sus padres para partir rumbo hacia la estación de tren, sin embargo el joven parecía preocupado, la incertidumbre de no saber nada de sus amigos y compañeros digimon lo tenían así. Al llegar a la estación esta se encuentra vacía además que ese día el clima estaba enrarecido, la estación parecía un lugar triste y solitario. Tai revisaba el digivice y recordaba las aventuras que tuvo en un pasado. Son las 9 am, el tren que lo llevaría a Osaka se acercaba, se para, las puertas se abren y Tai muy pensativo entra. El chico se queda observando por la ventana, llevan la mitad del viaje, empero una explosión hace que el tren pierda el equilibrio en puente cayendo al vació, Tai intenta romper una de las ventanas e incluso grita el nombre de su antiguo compañero, Agumon. Pero recuerda que él no estaba, lo único que quedaba era morir, justo en ese instante una luz blanca empieza a brillar siendo Tai absorbido.

Sudamérica, Chile, La banda de Matt realizaba un concierto donde el público era mayoritariamente femenino. Sora lo esperaba en los camerinos observándolo por una tv puesta ahí.

—… ¡No olvides lo que un día fuiste, no entiendo que te pasó!... —terminaba de cantar Matt mientras se despedía junto con su banda del público chileno.

Al llegar a su camerino, Matt saluda a Sora aunque si bien hacia unos meses comenzaron su relación, estos aún no pasaban más allá del beso en la mejilla. Sora le traía una cadena con la figura de Gabumon, Matt le tenía una caja de chocolate además de una cadena con forma de Piyomon.

—Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos, Matt…—decía Sora para matar el ambiente incómodo que había.

—Sí…pero ahora estamos juntos…—Matt intenta abrazar a Sora pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía.

Pasado varios minutos, Sora le habla sobre sus amigos que no veían hace años, el ambiente cambia y Matt habla con más soltura al igual que ella. Ambos piensan si fue demasiada apresurada su relación. De pronto sus digivice comienzan a brillar, ambos quedan sorprendidos y son absorbidos.

T.K. escribía una novela corta de sus aventuras sin imaginar que después se transformaría en un libro muy exitoso. Calmado trabajaba mientras observaba una foto con todos sus amigos, el Digimundo que se cerró hace cuatro años, sin siquiera poder comunicarse con su querido amigo Patamon. Se levanta del escritorio para poder tomar un poco de aire, observa que el clima está enrarecido. Extrañaba a todos, en especial a su hermano, Kari y Patamon. De pronto un agujero comienza a abrirse en el cielo, de ella una luz celeste comienza a atraer a T.K. hasta que finalmente desaparece.

Kari finalizaba su último año en la secundaria además de prepararse para dar un examen en una Universidad de Tokyo. Todos los días aprovechaba para prepararse además de disfrutar los últimos momentos con sus amigos. Empero eso no era su máxima preocupación; Gatomon, Tai, Davis, T.K. y los demás, de pronto siente una voz que pedía ayuda.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Alguien necesita ayuda? ¿Un Digimon? No, son voces de personas pero son confusas—de pronto Kari siente un intenso dolor de cabeza, pronto el paisaje cambiaba al del mundo extraño en donde aún vivía Demon, el digimon intenta aprovechar de escapar pero justo en ese momento el mundo se cierra y una luz absorbe a Kari.

En tanto Joe estudiaba para convertirse en el mejor veterinario aunque en este caso quería ayudar a los digimon. El pero es que ese mundo permanecía cerrado pero el de lentes confiaba en que volvería allá para reencontrarse con su amigo Gomamon.

—Creo que es hora de descansar, he estado estudiando como loco—se decía a sí mismo mientras se retiraba del edificio para volver a casa.

De pronto comienza a ver imágenes de Digimon peleando, Ikkakumon era uno de ellos enfrentando a Piedmon, él va corriendo hacia donde ocurrían los sucesos pero al llegar estos desaparecían,

— ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? ¿Acaso el portal al Digimundo se habrá abierto? —pensaba Joe mientras caminaba.

Al llegar a su hogar, se encuentra que ninguno de sus hermanos está, luego se encierra en su cuarto a reflexionar. Él se tira en su cama tratando de olvidar lo de hoy y enfocarse en algo que lo distrajera. Luego el digivice guardado en una caja comienza a moverse, Joe se para y abre la caja, entonces es absorbido dejando caer la caja al suelo.

Izzy continuaba sus investigaciones sobre el Digimundo, ahora buscaba la manera de abrir nuevamente la puerta. Luego observa las fotos de sus amigos motivándolo más para seguir trabajando, luego haya una pequeña abertura que posiblemente podría ser la puerta que lo lleve hacia el otro lado. Sin previo aviso el computador comienza absorberlo hasta que sólo queda el cuarto vacío.

Mimí en tanto, tomaba clases de gastronomía en Estados Unidos junto a una leyenda de dicha profesión. Todos los días con mucho esfuerzo Mimí intentaba igualar a la mujer o por lo menos volverse buena. Quería dejar de ser la chica mimada además de comprarse su ropa con su dinero aunque eso significara tener que trabajar duro.

Luego es invitada a un programa de cocina en México, ella viajaría con todos los gastos pagados. En el instante que sube al avión, todo comienza a desaparecer cayendo ella en un agujero sin fondo, el digivice comienza a brillar transportándola a otro lugar.

Tras la ida de los chicos, en el mundo real comienza a ocurrir extraños sucesos.

Al despertar, los chicos se dan cuenta de que están en un lugar oscuro y triste, la soledad se hacía sentir en aquel lugar, después observan que todos están reunidos después de muchos años.

— ¡Amigos! —gritaba con emoción Tai.

—Tanto tiempo sin verlos—decía Matt.

—Que gusto verlos a todos—dijo Sora.

— ¡Sí, como los extrañaba! —agrego Mimí.

— ¿Que han hecho de sus vidas? —añadió Joe.

—Es bueno verlos, chicos—comentó Izzy.

— ¡Hermano, amigos! —decía un feliz T.K.

—Todos reunidos aquí, ¡Que emoción! —dijo Kari.

Todos se saludaban feliz de verse una vez más, luego Izzy preguntó en donde estarían en estos momentos. Unánimemente pensaron que era el Digimundo, la diferencia es que estaba muy cambiado además de que sus compañeros digimon no estaban por ningún lado. En eso Kari siente unas voces indicando que siguiera aquella voz junto a los demás, la hermana de Tai les dice a los demás y confiando en ella se adentran en un bosque negro. Caminando en el lugar los chicos seguían a Kari que les indicaba por donde debían ir. De pronto el ataque sorpresivo de un BlackTyrannomon los obliga a huir, sin embargo unos digimon comienzan a atacar y ya se imaginaran quiénes eran.

— ¡Flama bebé!

— ¡Llama azul!

— ¡Espiral mágico!

— ¡Hiedra venenosa!

— ¡Marcha de peces!

— ¡Súper trueno!

— ¡Burbuja de aire!

— ¡Golpe de gato!

Aquellos ataques eran de Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon y Gatomon. Ellos les dicen que huyan mientras lo distraían ya que no podían evolucionar. De pronto la voz se hace clara para todos y les dice que entren a una cueva que había cerca ellos hacen caso e ingresan.

Ya dentro se dan cuenta que está oscuro, luego misteriosamente se prenden unas luces y en dentro se observa una figura conocida que sorprende a todos.

— ¡No puede ser!, tú eres… ¡Yukio Oikawa! —gritaron todos sorprendidos.

Sí, era él, el hombre que una vez hizo terribles cosas para cumplir su sueño de conocer el Digimundo y al final se redimió sacrificando su vida para que el mundo digital volviera a ser el mismo.

¿Cuál será el motivo de su presencia? ¿Acaso habrá hallado la forma de ser revivido? ¿Por qué el Digimundo estaba así? ¿Qué será lo que les espera a los antiguos niños elegidos? Todas sus dudas resueltas en los siguientes capítulos.

Continuara…


	2. MegaSirenmon, el del Mar Oscuro

MegaSirenmon, el del Mar Oscuro

Los primeros niños elegidos han regresado por segunda vez desde que visitaron por primera vez el Digimundo. Al llegar le emoción de verse tras algunos años invadió a los chicos, sin embargo son atacados por BlackTyronnmon, justo en ese instante son salvados por sus antiguos compañeros digimon. Al escapar se encuentran con alguien que se suponía estaba muerto, Yukio Oikawa.

— ¡Señor Oikawa! —gritaron los niños estupefactos.

—Niños elegidos, es bueno verlos otra vez…—decía el tipo.

— ¿Acaso usted no había muerto? —preguntó Kari.

—Eso es cierto, pero recibí una nueva oportunidad de parte de Qinglongmon…empero es sólo temporal ya que mi misión es ayudarles.

— ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué ocurre con el Digimundo? —preguntó Izzy.

—Cómo habrán notado el lugar es totalmente diferente al de hace algunos años e incluso peor que cuando estaban los Dark Masters.

—Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón pero por qué éste mundo está así…—añadía Tai.

—Este mundo es tan triste, solitario, ¿Qué habrá pasado con los digimon buenos? —decía Mimí.

—Se escondieron por culpa de un ser más malvado y poderoso que MaloMyotismon.

— ¡¿Quién?! —preguntaron los niños elegidos.

—ChaosGallantmon—respondió el señor Oikawa.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Tai.

—Es un Digimon corrompido, un virus del tipo caballero oscuro en su nivel definitivo. A causa de él este hermoso mundo que tanto añore conocer está así, muchos de los digimon viven con miedo y se pelean entre ellos por comida, por eso los he llamado una vez más, ustedes son los únicos que pueden acabar con dicho Digimon, por favor les ruego que acepten.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los chicos aceptaron ya que querían que el Digimundo volviese a ser el mismo. Antes de partir, el señor Oikawa les advirtió que no confiaran en nadie pasara lo que pasara, lo siguiente fue la dirección donde estaba ChaosGallantmon y por último él le entrega unos suplementos alimenticios que evitarían que tuviesen hambre o perdieran energías por varios días. En eso aparecen sus compañeros Digimon.

— ¡Tai! —corría felizmente Agumon hacia su compañero humano.

— ¡Agumon! —al reencontrarse se dan un gran abrazo emocionados.

— ¡Matt! —corría Gabumon.

— ¡Gabumon! —ambos se abrazaban.

— ¡Sora! —volaba Piyomon hacía su compañera.

— ¡Piyomon, no sabes el gusto que me da volverte hablar!—decía Sora muy emocionada fundiéndose en un gran abrazo con el ave.

— ¡Mimí, Mimí, has vuelto! —gritaba llorando de emoción y que casi se cae al llegar donde su compañera.

— ¡Palmon, te he extrañado demasiado! —corriendo de forma algo torpe hacía la planta viviente.

— ¡Joe! —corría Gomamon feliz de volver a verlo.

— ¡Gomamon! —abrazando al digimon.

— ¡Izzy! —se acercaba a su compañero.

— ¡Tentomon! —decía Izzy mientras dejaba caer su laptop al suelo.

— ¡T.K.! —volaba el pequeño digimon hacía su compañero.

— ¡Patamon, ¿cómo has estado?! —abrazando también a su digimon.

— ¡Kari! —corría Gatomon donde su compañera.

— ¡Gatomon, volvemos a vernos! —decía una emocionada Kari esbozando una gran sonrisa.

De pronto Yukio les dice que debe atender otro asunto relacionado con el Digimundo, entonces los chicos deciden que es hora de partir a salvar al mundo digital una vez más. Matt y Sora caminaban separados, el primero iba detrás sólo y la chica conversando con Mimí a la vez que pensaba en Matt & Tai, ella quería comprobar a quién realmente correspondían sus sentimientos.

Tai nota el ambiente raro entre Matt & Sora así que decide hablar a solas con Matt.

— ¿Qué ocurre Matt? ¿Acaso tú y Sora no son parejas? ¿Por qué no van juntos? — le golpeaba con el codo en tono de ironía.

— No molestes Tai— mirando serio a su amigo.

— Es broma Matt, sólo trataba de animarte.

— Lo siento Tai, sé cuál es tú intención pero por favor déjanos este asunto a mí y Sora, comprenderás que es algo…

— Entiendo Matt, no te preocupes, pero sí necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy yo— le aseguro Tai mientras se volvía a adelantar a los demás.

Sora se percata de la intromisión de Tai lo cual molesta un poco a ella por meterse donde no lo llamaban pero luego recuerda los días en que sentía algo por él. Los demás no se habían percatado de esto, al contrario estaban pensando cómo llegarían al castillo feudal de la oscuridad, casa de ChaosGallantmon, sin que este los notase. Llega la noche y el grupo comienza a organizar que es lo que tienen, al tener el suplemento Joe les sugiere que dejaran en caso de emergencia los alimentos que tenían. Lo siguiente era buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, debajo de un árbol, levantan sus carpas que fueron proporcionados una vez llegado al mundo digital. Todos excepto Matt & Sora quiénes se sentaron en unas ramas separados.

— Matt debo decirte algo, yo…— decía Sora mirando hacia el cielo.

— Sora, lo sé, además también necesito pensar varias cosas…— mirando fijamente hacia las constelaciones.

— Lo siento mucho…— fue lo último que se dijeron antes de irse a dormir.

En su carpa Tai se despierta y se queda pensando sobre aquel día en que también sintió algo por ella y que muy tarde se dio cuenta. En aquel día él se confesaría pero se encuentra con que ellos dos mantenían una relación, eso lo decepcionó mucho pero también hizo que se sintiera feliz por su amiga. Tiempo después comenzó a iniciar su carrera como futbolista aunque hasta ahora recién se dio cuenta de que realmente lo hizo para olvidar a Sora, mas este no podía sacarla de su mente.

En tanto en el castillo de ChaosGallantmon, él se dio cuenta de la llegada de los niños elegidos, así que decide esperarlos no sin ponerles dificultades enviando a 8 guerreros poderosos y ver sí eran dignos de enfrentarse a él.

— Así que ustedes son los supuestos primeros niños elegidos, espero poder enfrentarme a ustedes pero antes deberán demostrar si son capaces de enfrentarse a ellos…jaja…¡Ustedes vayan y acaben con ellos! — les ordenaba a 8 figuras ocultas en las sombras del lugar.

Las ocho sombras viajaban velozmente, empero Yukio Oikawa se encontraba ahí enviando de inmediato un mensaje de alerta a los chicos, sin embargo, ChaosGallantmon se dio cuenta de aquello y bloqueo el paso de mensajes. Los chicos se levantaban con la incertidumbre de que era lo que les estaría esperando en el castillo sin imaginar que varios enemigos iban tras ellos. Uno de los misteriosos digimon se adelantó a ellos ya que según él los chicos eran pan comido haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes del caballero oscuro que debían atacar juntos.

El grupo llegaba hacía una playa totalmente oscura que al solo verla traía tristeza. Joe en compañía de Gomamon miraban con atención el lugar y se dieron cuenta de que era la playa donde estaban las cabinas telefónicas. De pronto unas fuertes olas empapan al grupo obligando a la retirada, en eso un digimon aparece, su nombre era MegaSirenmon, criatura poderosa cuyos ataques eran tridente explosivo y su técnica especial, tridente mortal. Joe sabía que era hora de combatir.

Suena Brave Heart— ¡Gomamon, Digimon aaah! —Inicia el proceso de digievolución— ¡Ikakumon! —el digimon usa su ataque Arpón Volcán, sin embargo MegaSirenmon evade con suma rapidez y contraataca con tridente mortal lanzando lejos a Ikkakumon.

— ¡Agumon, Digimon aaah! ¡Greymon! ¡Mega flama!

— ¡Gabumon, Digimon aaah! ¡Garurumon! ¡Aullido explosivo!

— ¡Piyomon, Digimon aaah! ¡Birdramon! ¡Meteoros fugaces!

— ¡Palmon, Digimon aaah! ¡Togemon! ¡Ataque de espinas!

— ¡Tentomon, Digimon aaah! ¡Kabuterimon! ¡Electro Shock!

— ¡Patamon, Digimon aaah! ¡Angemon! ¡Golpe de fe!

— ¡Golpe de gato! —atacó Gatomon.

Todos se van al ataque logrando asestarle pero no le hacían mucho daño y MegaSirenmon los lanzaba lejos usando tridente explosivo.

— ¡ja ja ja! Patéticos digimon y niños elegidos, ¿es eso lo que tienen? Ahora verán su final, ¡Tridente mortal!

En eso el digivice de Joe comienza a brillar— ¡Ikkakumon, ultra Digimon aaah! ¡Zudomon! —el digimon inicia su ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo contra MegaSirenmon.

— ¡Martillo Vulcán!—golpeando al digimon oscuro que aún seguía en pie y es contraatacado con tridente mortal, dejándolo herido, pero el empuje de él y el ánimo por parte de Joe terminan dando la victoria con Martillo de Thor. Al final vuelve a su forma original muy agotado y auxiliado por Joe quién junto a los otros chicos lo felicitan.

— ¿Por qué aquél digimon nos atacó? —se preguntaba Joe.

—Es extraño, el señor Oikawa no nos mencionó sobre aquel digimon… ¿acaso él…?

—Ni lo pienses Sora—contestó Matt—todos nosotros vimos cómo se sacrificó para volver a la normalidad al Digimundo.

Sora lo mira con tristeza, Matt también le cuesta mirarla a pesar de ser novios, Tai comprende la situación pero también sabe que no debía intervenir. De pronto Izzy recibe un mensaje en su laptop de parte de Yukio Oikawa, el texto decía que 8 digimon misteriosos aparentemente fuertes iban tras ellos, que ChaosGallantmon tenía conocimientos de su venida al mundo digital. Izzy le responde justo antes que se bloqueara nuevamente los mensajes. Yukio Oikawa se sorprende, entonces piensa que ellos han derrotado a uno de esas bestias.

En el castillo, ChaosGallantmon observa los sucesos y se ríe maliciosamente—idiota, has muerto porque subestimaste a los niños elegidos aunque sinceramente me hacen una gran ayuda al eliminar a estos estorbos, sin embargo quedan siete y mucho más poderosos que MegaSirenmon, aun así espero poder enfrentarlos ja ja ja.

Continuara…

**Agradecer a Tessa por leer y comentar, también a los que sólo han leído, espero que comenten también y lamento la demora en la actualización.**


	3. El Señor Demonio: Beelzemon

El Señor Demonio: Beelzemon

Siete figuras avanzaban mientras uno de ellos comentaba sobre la derrota de MegaSirenmon.

¡Patético Digimon! Venir a perder con esos chicos, jajaja se burlaba mirando a los demás creo que iré yo hacer el trabajo que no supo hacer MegaSirenmon.

¡No seas idiota, Beelzemon! Las órdenes fueron que debíamos ir juntos para acabarlos de una vez le reclamaba un digimon oscuro con forma de lagarto mientras los demás seguían callados yendo hacia su destino.

En eso Beelzemon lanza una bomba de humo para desaparecer e irse por su cuenta. Desde su castillo observaba la situación ChaosGallantmon de manera tranquila ya que su única intención era acabar con los 8 guerreros y la llegada de los niños le facilitaron las cosas, además sabía que mandándolos juntos no iban a cooperar y eso podía ser una pequeña ventaja para los chicos.

Los chicos han llegado hacia un restaurante muy conocido, en donde una vez fueron obligados a trabajar Joe & Matt, sin embargo se encontraba vacío. En eso un Gekomon se encontraba en mal estado, Mimí va en su ayuda pero Tai le advierte que no debía confiarse.

¡Ayuda, Ayuda! suplicaba el digimon, Tai intenta detener a Mimí pero esta logra escabullirse y va en ayuda, sin embargo cae en la trampa del Gekomon siendo capturada y llevada a través de un túnel.

El grupo de inmediato va en ayuda de ella, empero un grupo de Gekomon aparece y ataca con choque sinfónico, logrando huir con Mimí.

Tai y los demás se lamentan, Sora intenta calmar al grupo pero Tai le grita y luego se da cuenta de que estuvo mal disculpándose con la chica para luego respirar hondo y pensar en un plan para rescatar a Mimí.

En Tanto los Gekomon llegaba a su hogar en las cloacas, Mimí se despierta y les dice por qué la secuestraron. Ellos argumentan que la escasez de comida los ha obligado a secuestrar cualquier ser viviente para comerlo. La chica se asusta y le manda una patada al Gekomon tratando de huir pero es interceptado por otro de estos mucho más fuertes que los demás. Ella les pregunta si sabían quién era ella pero estos niegan todos.

Amarrada y lista en una olla gigante para ser comida de Gekomon, Mimí trata de hacer recordar los momentos en que estuvieron juntos, el día de la despedida pero estos no podían, algo les impedía. La chica piensa el por qué no la recuerdan mas no se le ocurre nada.

¡Listo amigos, el plan está listo! Tai les comenta el plan y cada uno de ellos asiente y comienzan a dispersarse en parejas junto con sus digimon a excepción de Tai quién solo iba acompañado por Agumon.

A paso sigilos iban ellos dos, luego se sienten pisadas, tanto Tai como Agumon se esconden para luego abalanzarse sobre aquellas figuras. En eso se da cuenta de que era Sora.

¿Qué haces aquí, Sora? le reprochó Tai deberías estar con Matt.

Él me obligó a que viniese ya que necesitaba… ¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono? le recriminaba Sora.

Tai la ignora, le dice que lo siga y se quede callada. Al chico le molesta un poco su presencia pero a la vez le hace feliz estar junto a ella, toda su mente era confusión total mientras tanto Piyomon miraba el triste rostro de Sora que no entendía por qué Tai la trataba así.

En eso sienten la bulla de los Gekomon, Tai le hace un gesto a Sora para que se escondiese y él le daría una señal para atacar.

Una gran explosión se siente, Mimí es liberada por uno de los Gekomon el cual se disculpa con ella además de decirle que escape, ellos se encargarían del Geko más fuerte. Sin embargo para sorpresa de todos, aquel Gekomon digievoluciono a ShogunGekomon rompiendo todo a su alrededor del lugar. Los Gekomon le dicen que ellos lo detendrán por un tiempo para que ella pudiera escapar. Trémolo Final fue el ataque del anfibio gigante, en eso Greymon y Birdramon junto con Tai & Sora aparecen para defender a Mimí del ataque.

¡Megaflama! rugió Greymon.

¡Meteoros fugaces! Agitó sus alas Birdramon.

ShogunGekomon aguanta ambos ataque, repite su ataque y da de lleno en los Digimon, luego aparece Matt junto a Garurumon, quién usa su ataque aullido explosivo, Joe junto a Izzy, Ikakumon y Kabuterimon aparece por otro lado y atacan con Arpón Volcán y Electro Shock respectivamente. Pero la fuerza y resistencia de ShogunGekomon era muy superior a los demás, los Gekomon también atacaban pero fueron derrotados fácilmente.

Luego aparece Palmon digievolucionando a Togemon junto a T.K, Kari, Angemon y Gatomon quiénes cada uno usan su respectivos ataques; ataque de espina, golpe de fe y golpe de gato. ShogunGekomon cae al suelo, justo en ese momento el lugar comienza a derrumbarse, Greymon usa Megaflama para abrir un agujero y escapar.

Ya afuera los Gekomon se arrodillan y les piden disculpa a todos explicándoles que aquel Digimon los tenía controlado, y eran obligados a cazar cualquier ser viviente para satisfacer su hambre. Mimí les dirige una sonrisa diciendo que ya no importaba, uno de los Gekomon les pregunta hacia donde iban y Tai le contesta que iban hacia el castillo de ChaosGallantmon.

Si van a ir hacia aquel lugar, más les vale seguir esta ruta indicando hacia el sur Gekomon además les advierto que un poderoso Digimon llamado Beelzemon está buscándolos.

Los chicos se despiden de los Gekomon siguiendo la ruta señalada por ellos, mientras el triángulo amoroso seguía un tanto distanciados, los demás estaban al tanto pero por el momento no iban a intervenir.

En tanto a pocos kilómetros de donde estaban los elegidos, Beelzemon se encontraba en unas ruinas.

Al fin te encontré…Behemoth Se sube a la motocicleta y un fuerte estruendo se escucha Niños elegidos, pronto llegaré a ustedes y acabaré con sus miserables vidas.

Así sin más Beelzemon montó la motocicleta mientras que en su mente iba pensando en su siguiente plan, pero a la vez trataba de recordar algo que le era difícil llegando hasta cierto punto en que su mente quedaba blanco, furioso por no recordar que era iba en busca de los elegidos. Él quería encontrar la respuesta luchando con ellos pero su sed de matar también lo corroía.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tengo esta extraña sensación? Quiero luchar con ellos y averiguar algo que no tengo idea que es, pero a la vez necesito matarlos.

A medida que avanzaba en su moto, mayor velocidad le daba hasta que llega a un territorio de MegaSeadramon, furiosos ataques le impactan pero no provocan mayor daño a él. Como respuesta Beelzemon usa disparo rápido que acaba fácilmente con el monstruo marino.

Esto le que causa un gran fastidio al decepcionarse por lo débil que era en su etapa mega. De pronto un recuerdo pasa fugazmente en donde al parecer él ya había tenido esta batalla. Una jaqueca lo hace caer de rodillas maldiciendo por todas partes, disparando como loco por todo el lugar hasta llegar hacia una especie de cementerio.

Sus ojos se desorbitan al ver lo que había allí y más el nombre escrito en una de la lápida.

¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de Deja Vu? ¿Y quién es Ethan Uchida? Beelzemon se cortaba con sus garras sus brazos cayendo totalmente confundido. Pasado unos minutos él decide que es hora de ir en busca de los chicos y averiguar la respuesta de algo que no sabe que es.

Bueno chicos, creo que deberíamos descansar un poco y comer algo, ¿no creen? sugirió Joe.

Tienes razón pero… dijo Mimí mirando a Tai, este se da media vuelta y sonriendo les dijo.

Hay que descansar, nos espera un largo y difícil camino, por consiguiente debemos estar en forma respondió Tai.

Todos se pusieron a buscar algo de leña mientras Tai & Sora fueron a pescar mientras Matt vigilaría los alrededores.

La noche cayó bajo un cielo sombrío, todos dormían a excepción de Tai quién relevo a Matt. Sora decide acompañar a Tai a pesar de lo que pudiese decirle.

¿Qué haces aquí despierta? le preguntó Tai a la chica del gorro en tono amistoso.

La verdad es que no podía dormir…todo esto, el digimundo, nada es como lo recordaba… recordando la vez primera que llegaron a este mundo, aquellos días en que salvaron el mundo digital, al menos no era tan desolador como cuando estaban los Amos Oscuros. No, antes se podía disfrutar de un hermoso paisaje celestial, ahora no.

Y es esa la razón por la que hemos vuelto, para salvar a nuestros amigos digimon, así que debemos de tratar de ser fuertes. Quizás nos esperan retos difíciles pero así son las cosas, la vida no es sencilla y eso hace que valoremos cada día, cada momento con nuestros seres queridos más allá de los problemas que puedan surgir esbozando una sonrisa hacia su amiga para darle ánimo.

Sora asentía diciendo que él siempre sabía cómo animarla, entonces se va a acostar dando un beso en la mejilla causando que este se sonrojara. Matt escucha lo último apretando sus puños y en voz baja dice.

Con que estos son tus sentimientos, Sora cerrando sus ojos.

Al día siguiente los chicos preparaban sus cosas para marchar de nuevo hacia donde ChaosGallantmon. Sin embargo el sonido de una moto los sorprende, Beelzemon hacia su aparición.

¡Niños elegidos, al fin los he encontrado al igual que hallaron la muerte! comenzando su ataque con balas de doble impacto.

Los chicos se separan comenzando todos a digievolucionar, el primero en atacar es Garurumon con aullido explosivo, el demonio lo esquiva y ataca con garras de oscuridad. Garurumon recibe el ataque pero contraataca con llanto de lobo impactando e hiriendo a Beelzemon causando su ira.

¡Maldito digimon, lo pagarás! atacando con disparo rompecorazones que acaba con Garurumon hasta terminar en su forma bebé.

Luego Ikkakumon usa Arpón Vulcán pero el señor demonio se deshace fácilmente y lo deja en su forma bebe. Togemon usa puñetazos veloces pero Beelzemon se defiende muy bien y este usa disparo rápido, el cactus viviente no se rinde y ataca con perforador de coco dejando malherido a Beelzemon.

La furia aumenta en el señor demonio al igual que su ataque provocando una especie de locura lanzando reiterativos disparo rápido a todos los presentes. Dejando a los digimon restantes en su forma bebé. El grupo se ve obligado a retirarse pero los ataques evitan que puedan retirarse hasta que…

¡No, otra vez no! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Quién rayos eres? maldiciendo Beelzemon, los chicos aprovechan la situación y se retiran mientras que el demonio se infería ataques con sus garras en su cabeza dejando cada vez más con cicatrices.

El grupo llegaba hacia una zona de mucha nieve pero la sensación era de angustia, soledad, tristeza; esto hizo que Mimí soltara una lágrima por lo que observaba pero Tai le dice que no hay tiempo para llorar, sí quería hacer algo debía ser fuerte y luchar por conseguirlo. Caminando por la nieve llegaron hasta un pueblo abandonado en donde se refugiaron del intenso frío.

Ja ja ja por fin han llegado niños elegidos, nuestros años de sufrimiento al fin acabarán. Ustedes fueron la causa así que ustedes serán nuestra solución… ¡ahora vayan y sean amables con ellos! ordenaba una figura en la oscuridad de un antiguo bar.

Continuara…


	4. Beelzemon vs WereGarurumon

Batalla en la Montaña: Beelzemon vs WereGarurumon

Caminando por una zona muy helada, los chicos iban en busca de ChaosGallantmon sin saber que un grupo de Digimon los esperaban para capturarlos.

Llegados hacia un bosque los chicos encuentran una caverna y deciden pasar la noche dentro en el calor de una fogata mientras calentaban café en un círculo, Matt se sentó entre Mimí y Joe en tanto que Sora estaba junto a Tai y T.K. demostrando que la relación entre ellos no era de las mejores pero trataban de que eso no entorpeciera la misión fingiendo que todo iba bien.

— Tai, ¿me pasas el malvavisco? — fingiendo una sonrisa hacia su amigo, solo Izzy se dio cuenta de que no era real sin mencionar a los susodichos.

Tai le entrega el malvavisco a la vez que nota que Sora está incómodo y se va a una parte lejana de la caverna, este decide seguirla mientras que Matt ni siquiera observa la retirada de su compañera. La sigue un poco molesto con la actitud de su amigo y va en busca de Sora. Al alcanzarla ambos se miran y caminan sin hablarse aunque no por la tensa situación entre ellos tres sino más bien porque disfrutaban el silencio que reinaba, cada vez más llegaban hacia lo más profundo de la caverna, Sora extrae de su bolsillo una pequeña pero poderosa linterna que traía consigo en donde se dan cuenta de varias pictografías de antiguos Dioses Digimon de la cuál reconocieron a Quinlongmon además de los emblemas que alguna vez ellos portaron. Todo esto les trajo recuerdos de la vez que llegaron a este lugar, de los momentos difíciles, las batallas más duras y los sacrificios de muchos Digimon. También los momentos que pasó con Tai, todo lo que hizo él por ella haciendo dudar su corazón, ella amaba a Matt pero los recuerdos le hicieron replantearse muchas cosas. De repente ambos caen a un agujero que conducía a un río subterráneo, Sora se mantiene apegado al brazo de Tai quién trataba de proteger a toda costa a su amiga.

Volviendo con los demás quiénes dormían plácidamente a excepción de Joe e Izzy quiénes hacían guardia hasta que Agumon y Piyomon despiertan al mismo tiempo observando que ni Tai como Sora no estaban y comienzan a sospechar de que algo les ha pasado por todo el tiempo transcurrido que llevan desaparecidos, Matt se despierta y ve lo mismo, en su interior se preocupa por ambos pero decide no hacer nada sabiendo que con Tai estaría segura.

Los dos Digimon salen a hurtadillas para no molestar a nadie e inmediatamente van en busca de ellos, Agumon enciende una rama para alumbrar partiendo junto a Piyomon. Luego de eso comienza a temblar, todos se despiertan, varios Frigimon comienzan a atacar con Bola de Hielo, los chicos se ven obligados a salir de la caverna ya que ésta comienza a derrumbarse.

— ¡Tentomon Digimon ahh! ¡Kabuterimon! ¡Electro Shock! — atacando a varios Frigimon pero ellos eran muchos por consiguiente todos debieron digievolucionar.

— ¡Gomamon Digimon ahh! ¡Ikkakumon! ¡Arpón Vulcán!

— ¡Patamon Digimon ahh! ¡Angemon! ¡Golpe de Fe!

— ¡Gabumon Digimon ahh! ¡Garurumon! ¡Aullido explosivo!

— ¡Palmon Digimon ahh! ¡Togemon! ¡Ataque de Espinas!

— ¡Golpe de Gato! — Gatomon atacando a varios Frigimon

A pesar del poderío de los Digimon elegidos, los Frigimon eran demasiados hasta que Joe preguntó dónde estaban Tai, Sora, Agumon y Piyomon, Mimí dice que vio a ambos yendo hacia el interior de la caverna y de los otros tenía la sospecha que partieron en busca de ellos. Izzy observa a Matt con una actitud que parecía no importarle donde estuviesen ellos. Continuaron peleando hasta que los Frigimon sorpresivamente se retiran del campo de batalla dando paso a una figura del tipo hombre bestia.

— Ya veo, con que ustedes son los niños elegidos, que guapos son — decía con un tono bastante sexy — En especial aquel muchacho de verde, creo que tú tendrás suerte y serás mi ayudante personal, en cuanto al resto — cambiando su tono a uno más severo — ¡Morirán!

— ¡Cof, Cof! — tocía Tai botando un poco de agua.

Al lado tenía a su amiga Sora inconsciente, viendo como estaba el de inmediato le da respiración de boca a boca, la chica recupera el conocimiento de a poco, ve medio nublado hasta que su vista se despeja viendo que un aliviado Tai se sentaba, entonces ella se levanta para acercarse y abrazar a Tai dándole las gracias por haberla salvado y por ser un muy buen amigo, se aparta besándolo en la mejilla.

Tai se sonroja y se media vuelta mientras se rasca la nuca diciendo que no fue nada pero después le dice que no hiciese eso de nuevo argumentando que ella estaba confundida que a pesar de que él aún sigue enamorado de ella no podía estar ya que su amor no era correspondido. Sora agacha su cabeza pero Tai la anima diciendo que había que encontrar a los demás para poder salvar juntos el digimundo.

Luego de percatarse de que el lugar donde estaban era unos parajes hermosos, ideal para camping en parejas lo que hace sonrojar a ambos, comienzan a caminar, empero, el lugar era demasiado extraño para ser un lugar hermoso.

Tai se percata que habían caído por mucho tiempo comenzando a creer que esto lo había leído algún lado en un libro le dice a Sora

— Sora, este lugar podría ser…— mirando con asombro el lugar.

— ¡El centro de la Tierra! ¿Pero cómo hemos llegado aquí?

Luego comenzaron a ver animales que no debían estar allí, dinosaurios que deberían estar extintos pero lo raro es por qué en un mundo que era digital aparecían aquellos seres vivos, se parecía a cuando imágenes de Digimon comenzaron a verse luego de que Tai volviera al mundo real tras derrotar a Etemon. La cuestión más importante ahora era hallar la manera de salir del lugar. Sora le dice que deberían partir con sumo cuidado hasta que Agumon y Piyomon caen desde arriba encima de sus compañeros quiénes quedan algo adoloridos.

— ¡Agumon! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? — decía un preocupado Tai.

— ¡Piyomon! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?

Sus compañeros Digimon les comenta que venían en busca de ellos tras un par de horas sin volver pero cayeron en un hoyo hasta acabar en este extraño lugar. De pronto lo que parece ser un triceratops comienza a atacarlos, Agumon usa flama bebé, Piyomon espiral mágico pero no le hace mucho daño, luego este cambia su forma a la de un tiranosaurios lanzando ataques de fuego.

Se escucha Brave Heart — ¡Agumon, Digimon ahh! ¡Devidramon! — Pero aquella extraña digievolución sorprendió a todos, por qué no era Greymon.

Entonces el Digimon comienza a atacar al tiranosaurios derrotándolo fácilmente, luego observa a Sora y ésta queda paralizada, lanza su ataque garras carmesí y antes que fuera acabada, Piyomon digievoluciona.

— ¡Piyomon, Digimon aah! ¡Kokatorimon! ¡Plumas de Espada! — falla el ataque pero evita que Sora sea atacada desviando garras carmesí de Devidramon.

En eso se da cuenta de que no era Birdramon preguntándose por qué no tiene su forma evolutiva normal mas no había tiempo y Kokatorimon usa rayo petrificador, empero, Devidramon usa su poderoso ataque Vendaval demoníaco que acaba con el Digimon ave. Su mirada se fija en Sora lista para matarla pero en ese preciso instante Tai interrumpe pero al verlo a sus ojos éste queda petrificado, el dragón maligno se prepara para atacar pero mirándolo fijamente observa que él es su amo ya que en ese estado no lo veía como su amigo. Aprovechando eso Tai le dice que regrese a ser Agumon pero el Digimon le dice que no puede hacer nada más que obedecer sus órdenes. Kokatorimon regresa siendo un Piyomon preguntando a Sora que es lo que ha ocurrido, ella le dice que después explicaría.

Tai le pregunta sí puede ayudarles a buscar una salida, Devidramon hace un gesto de afirmación y junto a Sora con Piyomon intentan salir de lo que creían era el centro de la Tierra.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — gritó Joe al extraño Digimon.

— ¡Oh!, sí que eres guapo aunque no tan guapo como el chico de verde, mi nombre es Beastmon y ahora ustedes morirán ¡ja ja!

Beastmon usa Danza Vampírica para atacar a Joe, en eso Gomamon digievoluciona a Ikkakumon con su técnica Arpón Vulcán pero Beastmon usa Helter Skelter engañando a Ikkakumon mientras ésta usa su danza y succiona la sangre de su oponente. Finalmente Ikkakumon pierde.

El siguiente en evolucionar es Tentomon a Kabuterimon, comienza con Electro Shock pero Beastmon es rápida y usa Danza Vampírica, el insecto es veloz y usa Cuerno de Escarabaj, golpeándola y causando graves daños físicos para luego acabar la batalla con una poderosa Tormenta Eléctrica.

Apenas terminan de celebrar cuando aparece Beelzemon en la montaña montado en su Behemoth disparando al aire con sus pistolas berenjenas, Kabuterimon ataca pero es derrotado dejándolo en su etapa bebé. Los siguientes son Gatomon, Togemon y Angemon, los tres son derrotados causando el fastidio en Beelzemon por ser ellos muy débiles y decide irse porque no tenía interés en derrotar a unos niños patéticos que los demás se encargarían de ellos hasta…

— Te olvidas de mí estúpido Digimon — preparado para luchar junto a Garurumon — Aullido Explosivo es el ataque que sorprende a Beelzemon provocando la destrucción de su Behemoth.

— ¡Pagarás caro el haber destruido mi moto! ¡Balas de Doble Impacto! — lanzando reiterativos ataques.

Garurumon los esquiva sin problema contraatacando con Soplo de Cuerpo empujando hacia abajo a Beelzemon. A medida que aumentaba su ira su ataque subía pero le era más complicado acertar hasta que uno de esos ataques impactó a Garurumon quién cae al suelo, posteriormente Beelzemon lanza Disparo Rompecorazones dejando grave al Digimon de Matt.

— ¡Levántate Garurumon! — gritaba Matt mientras su Digimon recibía ataques sin cesar.

— ¡Garurumon, Digimon ahh! ¡WereGarurumon! — su Digimon evolucionaba asombrosamente lo que se tradujo en una batalla peleada.

Uña Kaiser fue su respuesta a todos los golpes, Beelzemon usa Garras de Oscuridad chocando ambos y ocasionando una nube de humo. Beelzemon enrabiado lanza varias esferas de cristal explosivas llamado Pao Yú, WereGarurumon observa que esos ataques llegan donde sus amigos así que decide usarse como señuelo hasta un lago cercano, finalmente logra vencer a Beelzemon usando Patada de Luna Llena mandándolo al fondo del lago donde debería morir ahogado.

WereGarurumon queda tan exhausto que termina en su etapa bebé siendo cargado por Matt. A lo lejos los demás venían en busca de Matt quién les dice que Beelzemon fue derrotado, finalmente toman el rumbo nuevamente con la esperanza de que Tai & Sora pudiesen llegar hasta el castillo de ChaosGallantmon.

« ¿Por qué perdí? ¿Acaso era mi destino? ¿Es mi fin? ¿Será que jamás sabré sobre mi pasado? Bueno chicos, más les vale derrotar a ChaosGallantmon, sinceramente lo odio pero tengan cuidado aún queda un enemigo casi tan poderoso como él además de los otros, ja que irónico es esto…» fueron sus pensamientos mientras se ahogaba en aquel helado lago.

¿A qué enemigo se habrá referido Beelzemon? ¿Cuál será la suerte de los chicos? ¿Tai y Sora podrán volver? Todo esto en los siguientes capítulos.

Continuara…


End file.
